


Happy New Year

by DefiFox



Series: LEC and LCS - A Short Mess [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/DefiFox
Summary: Marek got drunk and did something stupid. Kasper calls him.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this fic with other short-fics - all under 2000 words. Enjoy!

Slowly but surely Marek woke up. His head hurt like hell, which was no surprise after the festivity from last night. It had been wild, just like it was every year. In fact, it had been so wild that Marek barely remembered anything at all. The memories he did still have were fogged and vague, even more so with his sleepy head.  
He did remember some things, though. He remembered lots and lots of alcohol and laughter and fun games. He remembered counting down and welcoming the new year with a glass of champagne, the drink that Marek had become particularly fond of over the last year.  
It was the drink Kasper had bought for him for his birthday, champagne with bubbles.

Kasper had worn a bright smile when he gave it to him, declaring that it was one of his favorite alcoholic drinks. That alone would have been reason enough for Marek to like it, but it actually tasted good as well.

Thinking about his last birthday and being with his team never failed to put a smile on his face. Despite spending most of the year with them, Marek still found himself missing his teammates when he was at home. He called with some of them on a daily basis and still played a lot of duoq, but it was different than being with them. 

Slowly Marek stretched and took his phone of the nightstand, turning it on with cold fingers. As his screen slowly got brighter Marek took the time to blow in his hands and rub them together, enjoying the warmth it created in his otherwise freezing room.  
When his phone had started up he looked at the clock, then looked again. 8.46….. why on earth had he woken up so early? It was New Year’s day, for goodness sake!  
Just then he saw the missed call, from three minutes ago. Well, that’s a reason, he thought to himself. Just as he wanted to check on who called him so early in the morning his phone rang. When he saw who it was, he quickly picked up. 

‘Hey, Kasper. Why the hell are you calling me so goddamn early?’  
Kasper knew he needed his sleep, so why would he do this? Maybe he had something important to say, or maybe Marek had forgotten to wish him a happy new year. No, he didn’t forget. He remembered sending a text to Kasper, though he couldn’t quite recall what it had said. Besides, he could not possibly forget wishing his…. best friend? Crush? Both, definitely both, a happy new year. He would not, no matter how drunk he was. Clueless as to why Kasper would call him, Marek awaited the answer. 

‘Hey Marek, nice to talk to you too, you little grumbling kid. I’m calling about the text you sent me, last night.’  
Oh, shit. That didn’t sound like he had sent a normal text at all. What the hell had he sent? Damn alcohol, Marek thought, not so sleepy anymore now his heart was pounding in his chest. What had he sent to Kasper? 

Slowly but surely, a memory came to him. It was vague and tainted by the alcohol, but Marek knew it wasn’t good. It was just over 2 at night and Marek just got back inside, tired of talking to his neighbors. He took his phone and opened his gallery, looking at pictures of him and Kasper. He wished the elder could be here, so he could hold him as they looked at the fireworks that lit the sky in all kinds of colors. Marek imagined how the lights would reflect on Kasper’s eyes as he leaned in and tasted his sweet lips… but Kasper wasn’t here, he thought sadly. There was something else he could do, though. He still had to text Kasper anyway, so he might as well add a little something to it. Marek grinned as he opened his app and started typing away. After a few tries, he ended on: Happy new year, Kasper. I love you as more than a friend. It was a very simple text, but Marek was usually not too talkative and this had to be fine, he could explain his feelings later, when he would see Kasper again.  
With a happy feeling he went to bed, anxiously awaiting Kasper’s response. 

‘Marek? Are you still here?’  
Marek didn’t know. All color had left his face and his hands were shaking, but not only from the cold. What had he done? ‘What? Uh, yeah. Still here, and totally hungover from last night. Hey, look, please don’t take that message too seri…’  
Kasper cut him off. ‘Quit talking like that, Marek. I was just calling to say that I feel the same way. I never really knew how to tell you because I was so afraid it would ruin our friendship.’ 

Marek’s heart missed a beat as he tried to discover the joke, the lie, any indication that what he heard wasn’t true. When he found nothing, a little spark ignited in him and quickly started spreading like wildfire when he heard a nervous grin on the other side of the line.  
‘I don’t give champagne away at every birthday, you little brat. Now, are you going to react or have you suddenly changed your mind?’  
The last sentence came out as a joke, but Marek could hear the scared undertone. When he realized he’d been holding his breath since practically the beginning of the conversation, he slowly breathed out. ‘No, I haven’t. I can’t believe my drunk ass actually sent that to you,’ he said while a blush crept up his cheeks. Kasper laughed, a clear and happy sound.  
‘Well I’m damn glad you did, otherwise we’d still be walking on eggshells around each other.’ 

Marek laughed along now, relieved and full of adrenaline. ‘Well, me too. But couldn’t you have called a bit later? It would’ve been nice to catch at least a little bit of sleep before I’m going back to Berlin.’  
Kasper grinned again and Marek knew how he looked right now, all happy and smiley. It made the butterflies in his stomach scream, or maybe that was just his hunger. ‘Well, I can’t really say I’m sorry. I just couldn’t wait when I read your text. Besides, why are you heading back so early?’  
‘Well, I’m going back tomorrow, but I’m stopping to visit some family on the way there. I’ll probably be back in Berlin at the fifth of January. That’s when you get back too, right?’ 

Marek awaited the answer, ignoring his growling stomach.  
‘Yep, can’t wait to see you. Maybe we can like, get dinner after we arrive?’ Kasper said it with caution, as if he was afraid Marek would say no to him. The thought alone made him laugh. ‘You mean like a date?’  
Kasper breathed out audibly. ‘Hell yeah I mean like a date. You and me, candles and all of it.’ Both men grinned, still very much relieved that their feelings weren’t one-sided. After a few seconds Marek responded. ‘Well, I can’t say no to that, can I?’  
‘Great! Can’t wait.’ Marek’s stomach growled again and he pushed the palm of his hand against it, willing it to stop but to no avail.  
‘Maybe you should go, it sounds like you’re hungry. Talk to you later?’ 

Marek grumbled, but the smile on his face wouldn’t move. ‘Alright then. Talk to you later, Kasper. Happy new year.’  
On the other side Kasper’s smile grew wider. A happy new year indeed.  
‘Happy new year, Marek.’

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
